Hotch and Prentiss: There Goes My Life
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Emily realizes as Aaron is about to walk out her door just how much she loves him. Aaron wants the three words Emily has never been able to say to him. Will he get what he wants? Will Emily get what she wants?


Author's Note: Thank you all for the support you are showing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the four song titles in this story.

Song Title Prompt: There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney

Song Title Prompt: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts

Song Title Prompt: Please Don't Leave Me – Pink

Song Title Prompt: I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift

Emily watched Aaron walk away from her and she only had one thought which was there goes my life. As soon as he opened up her front door she took off running after him. She wasn't giving him up without a fight. There was no way she was going to let him go without telling him what she was thinking and feeling. She saw the surprise in his eyes when she ducked down and got in front of him and shut the door.

"No, Aaron you don't get to leave just yet. I listened to you and now you are going to listen to me." Emily said.

Aaron just looked at Emily and inside he breathed a sigh of relief. He was hoping that she would stop him. He only said what he did because he wasn't sure that she loved him. If she was stopping him then she loved him. Didn't she, he thought?

Aaron took in a deep breath. "What is it you need to say Emily?"

Emily looked up at Aaron with fear in her eyes. She knew that he loved her but she was afraid to let him in all the way. She knew that was the main problem in their relationship. She wouldn't let him in. She kept him at arms length without even meaning too. She knew that if she didn't open up that she really was going to lose him and lose him for good.

Emily took in a couple deep breaths before she opened her mouth to speak. "I love you Aaron. I don't want you ending our relationship because you think that I don't love you. I do love you Aaron. I love you so much that it scares me. I'm not use to showing how I feel Aaron. I know that I need to open up to you and I promise that I will try harder. Please don't leave me. I need you Aaron. Without you I'm not me. I'm only me when I'm with you Aaron."

Aaron slowly turned around and walked back into Emily's living room. He needed a minute to compose himself before he actually cried. Her heart felt words touched his heart and his soul. He couldn't believe that she actually felt like she couldn't show her feelings. If she only knew how often her actions did show that she loved him. What he wanted even if it wasn't all the time was the words.

"Aaron will you say something please? You can say anything that you want too. I don't care I just need to know that you heard what I said. I need to know that you believe me." Emily said as she walked up behind Aaron and touched his shoulder lightly.

Aaron did believe her so he turned around slowly and came face to face with her. He held his arms out and smiled when she basically jumped into his arms. He wrapped them around her and kissed her hair tenderly and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I do believe you Emily. What hurts the most even though I know you don't mean to hurt me when I tell you that I love you and you just respond back with you too. I don't need the words all the time Emily but I would like them sometimes. You do show me that you love me. That wasn't my problem. My problem is you have never once said the words to me until just a little bit ago. I love you Emily and you are my life." Aaron said before he bent his head and kissed her passionately but yet tenderly at the same time.

Once the kiss broke Emily looked up at Aaron with a smile. "I love you Aaron and I will start saying the words. I was scared to say the words. I was afraid that they would be hard to say because it seems as if every person I love hurts or leaves me but I know you won't do that. Tell you I love you is a whole lot easier than I thought it would be. I love the feeling I get when I tell you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Aaron laughed at Emily's enthusasim. "I will never leave you Emily. I love you way too much to leave you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Those are the three easiest words to say to you."

Emily smiled and pulled Aaron's head down for another soul searching kiss. She knew that she would never get tired of kissing him. She knew she would never get tired of telling him that she loved him.


End file.
